


Collaborate

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Tweek plays the piano and Craig sings. That was their deal.





	Collaborate

**Author's Note:**

> For Creek week! For the first time, I'll be posting one on time. *cries*
> 
> This is short (haven't made any short fics in a long, long while) and I dunno... I felt like this isn't really the best but this is all I can do with this prompt. Maybe I'll do another next time...?

“Greetings, everyone. Today, we’ll be playing the song ‘A Thousand Years’. I hope you all enjoy it.”

Tweek took a deep breath as he placed his fingers above the black and white keys of the piano. On Craig’s cue, he started to play and soon, Craig had started to sing as well.

_“One step closer..._  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more…”_

Tweek concentrated in his playing and Craig in his singing until they both got to the end. “Thank you for listening.” Craig says as clicks the button to stop the recording. “Good job, honey.”

Tweek sighs “I’ll go get us some tea. You want some cake? There’s still some in the fridge.” he asked as he stood up.

Craig nods “Yes, please. I’ll be editing this while you’re doing that.”

It’s been a year since they both started to upload recorded songs on youtube. Only the sound of the cover they’re making, of course and not their faces. Craig thought it’d be good practice for Tweek to play different songs on the piano and the latter only agreed if he sings along, too. Posting it online was supposed to be for gaining feedback from other listeners who aren’t their friends and therefore wouldn’t be too biased in their comments.

Craig edits their song to get rid of unneeded part at the beginning and end before placing it over a video that’s nothing but a black screen with their username on it: ‘TxC’. Tweek returns to their room to hand Craig his tea and a small slice of cake while he ate his own.

“Alright, I just got to upload this and…” he says, clicking the ‘upload’ button. He watches as the blue line starts moving and getting longer “There!”

Tweek giggles. He didn’t like the idea at first. The thought of so many people they don’t know hearing them perform, even online, made him nervous. It was too much pressure and he didn’t know what to expect but as time passed and positive comments about his piano playing kept increasing, he slowly felt happy and started to enjoy what they were doing.

Well, sort of.

“Look, honey!” Craig says pointing towards the comment section of the last video they uploaded “A lot of people said you’re getting better and better. Not that you were bad in the first place, of course - you’re awesome.”

“Thank you.”

“We had a few new subscribers, too.” Craig says pointing it out using his mouse. Afterwards, he scrolled down to read the rest of the comments and the smile on his face became bittersweet. “We should ask one of our friends to try covering the songs next time. I’m sure they-”

“Craig…” the blond placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder “It’s okay. Don’t mind them. And I’d rather play with you.”

“But…” Craig trailed off as his eyes wandered back towards the comments.

_‘The piano was nice but the voice of the singer is really annoying and nasally.’_

_‘It’d have been perfect if the singer was better.”_

_‘Don’t you have anyone else who could sing that? Someone, I dunno… better?’_

_‘The singer sounds so robotic. Needs more emotion. And needs to sound less nasally.’_

_‘Why does the guys sound like a text-to-speech app made to sing? Lol’_

“I don’t care what they’re saying, Craig. I like playing the piano with you.” Tweek grabs the mouse and closed the tab “Screw them. This is a couple thing and we’re doing it.”

“You know, babe, you’d get more subs and could become a famous youtuber if you got another singer.”

“I don’t care.”

“...You could get rich?”

“I don’t care.”

“You could-”

“No.”

“You didn’t even let me finish!” Craig protested and Tweek cuts a small piece of the former’s cake and fed it to him.

“I never wanted to be popular nor rich. I just wanted to play because you told me I was good and I wanted to make you proud of me.”

Craig swallowed the cake and is about to wipe his mouth with his sleeve before his boyfriend handed him a tissue to use “Tweek…”

“And!” Tweek placed a finger on his boyfriend’s lips “I wanted to hear you sing. Because I love hearing you sing, okay?”

“But I’m a terrible singer.” Craig says as he took a sip of his tea.

“It’s not that bad. Besides, they’re wrong. You can sing with emotions,” the blond said with his fists clenched “You just have trouble doing it when performing for an audience.”

“Yeah, right.”

“You doubting me, Craig Tucker?” Tweek said as he placed both hands on his hips.

Craig pointed his thumb towards the screen where it shows their video is slowly being uploaded “Evidence doesn’t lie, sweetheart.”

“Since when do you care about what other people think?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I usually don’t care about these things but it has something to do with you and well,” Craig scratches the back of his head and looks away “I just can’t help but feel bad cause it feels like…”

“Like what?”

Craig’s face heats up and glances at Tweek, embarrassed “Like I’m not good enough for you.”

“Oh, Craig!” the blond quickly walks towards his boyfriend to give him a hug “Don’t listen to them… you’re perfect!”

“I meant with our collab, honey. Please calm down.” Craig wraps his arms around the blond’s waist as he is still in a sitting position “I wanted to show everyone how awesome you are that’s why I continue to upload you playing the piano but my singing kind of ruins it.”

“Then maybe we should stop doing this. Maybe we should just delete our account. I’m fine with playing the piano just for us..”

“We could... but I want to continue showing everyone how great you are.” Craig said which earned him a giggle from Tweek “Especially to yourself because I know that no matter how many times I say it, you’d still have doubts.”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you.” Tweek pulls away from the hug and tugs at a bit of his hair “I just never thought of myself as good with these kinds of things.”

“But you are and the world now knows!” Craig spread his arms wide “And as long as I keep posting, they’d continue to.”

“Ugh, you’re not gonna change your mind, are you?” Tweek groaned

“Nope!”

“Alright but promise me you would stop reading the comments and upsetting yourself with them. Whatever they say doesn’t matter, okay?”

“Okay, I promise.” Craig says with a raised hand. “Besides, what matters is that they think you’re awesome.”

Tweek sighs and grabs their empty plates and cups “Want me to get some more?”

“Sure, honey. Thank you.” Craig took a seat back on his computer chair and beamed “Oh nice, it’s uploaded.”

When Tweek was on his way back to their room, he heard Craig singing. Inside, his boyfriend sings as he edits the description on their video. The blond laid their food on the nearby table and goes to the piano to play music to accompany his boyfriend. Once Craig heard it, he turns to look at him as he sang the chorus part of the song as the taller male looked lovingly in his eyes.

_“You were just a dream that I once knew_  
_I never thought I would be right for you_  
_I just can't compare you with_  
_Anything in this world_  
_You're all I need to be with forevermore~”_

Tweek smiled as he continued to play. They were wrong about Craig - he isn’t robotic nor emotionless when he sings. He just has trouble letting his feelings out.

Unless he’s singing for the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by the horror game 'Cloe's Requiem'. The MC, Michel is a prodigy violin player and his twin, Pierre, plays the piano. They play together all the time and yet everyone can tell that Pierre's playing isn't as good as Michel's. Pierre hates it but Michel doesn't care about what others say as he wouldn't want to play music with anyone other than his twin. It doesn't end well but here it does, thank god. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
